


Pride

by eli99alien



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eli99alien/pseuds/eli99alien
Summary: That good good human AU. If you couldn’t tell from the title, it’s pretty gay. The sides meet at Pride.





	Pride

Logan took a deep breath as they turned to look at their reflection from all angles possible in the full-length mirror. They fidgeted with their multicolored wristband, removed their watch and then put it back on, adjusted the collar of their dark blue flannel, rolled up their sleeves, rolled them back down, and then rolled them back up again. They pulled at the hem of the shirt they wore beneath the flannel, the smallest hint of a smile tugging at their lips. The design on the t-shirt was simple: a white background, and the black, grey, white, and green stripes that make up the agender pride flag. 

Just when they were about to gather the courage to leave the bathroom they were currently hogging, a rather aggressive and impatient knock sounded on the door. Logan flinched and shook their head, reaching for the door handle as the person on the other side began to whine for them to hurry up.

“Alright, alright,” they sighed, stepping out of the bathroom to reveal their appearance to their friend.

Remy gasped, his eyes going wide. He was dressed appropriately, though a bit eccentric for Logan’s taste; a black cardigan and a pink, blue, and white t-shirt underneath, not to mention the almost obnoxious rainbow sunglasses that rested on the bridge of his nose. It certainly could have been worse, though, knowing Remy.

“Good?” Logan asked nervously, looking down at their clothing despite the thorough inspection they’d just given it in the bathroom.

“Amazing!” Remy exclaimed, much too loudly. “You. Look. Perfect! So you.”

Logan raised a questioning eyebrow, pursing their lips together. “Really? I don’t know, I don’t think this is my metaphorical cup of tea. I would much rather stay home.”

“Oh, please. It’s called  _Pride_ for a reason, Lo. Can’t this just be the one time of year you actually let yourself chill a little bit?” Remy turned and headed for the door, pausing his chatter to take a sip from the straw in his iced coffee, rainbow-themed Starbucks logo and everything. Logan followed, simply because they knew they didn’t have much of a choice. When Remy had frantically texted and double-texted and triple-texted Logan asking them to come over, they hadn’t expected to be hit in the face with an agender t-shirt, nor a rainbow wristband, nor to be forced into going to the parade. Remy couldn’t be trusted during the month of June, apparently. “I’ve got some other friends we’re gonna meet there—well, not  _there_ there, but in a little cafe off the street. I can’t wait for you to meet them. They’ve been talking my ear off about setting you up with another one of their friends, but of course I’ll have to meet him first, I mean, obviously he’d need my blessing….“

At that point Logan tuned Remy out while they climbed into his car. Logan stared blankly out the window as Remy talked, just going along with whatever plans he had. Remy was always trying to set them up with men he thought were compatible with Logan, but they had high standards that they couldn’t seem to lower, and none of the men had gotten more than one date with Logan. Not that they were complaining; they didn’t need a relationship to feel complete, they were just fine and functional on their own. What was the point in breaking one’s back trying to find their so-called “other half” when they are perfectly whole in and of themself?

“…. I mean like those are just pictures though, who knows how he’ll look in person, right?” Remy hesitated, and that was when Logan perked up. “Lo?” They switched their gaze from out the window and looked at Remy instead, who was peeking at them over their sunglasses.

“Yes?”

“You weren’t listening to a single word I said, were you?” Logan grimaced, about to apologize, but Remy’s grin and shaking of his head showed that he evidently didn’t mind. “Cool, then it’ll just be a surprise.”

Logan furrowed their brow. “Surprise?”

“Shush pup, you’ll see.”

 

\--------------------------------

 

Despite the almost overwhelming amount of people that were outside, filling the streets, the cafe wasn’t too crowded. When Logan and Remy walked through the doors, Logan breathed a sigh of relief. There were only a few groups of people, all of them celebrating the event, no doubt. Flags and arrays of colors decorated everyone inside. Immediately upon entry, Remy spotted his friends and dragged Logan by the wrist over to where two people sat on stools at the bar, close together. One of them wore a red shirt and a bisexual flag draped across his shoulders, and the other wore a large pink hoodie despite the sweltering heat outside. The one in red had his arm around the one in pink, their faces and bodies close. Logan couldn’t decide if the public display of affection was endearing or off-putting.

“Hey babes!” Remy called out as they approached the pair. The two sitting down turned in their stools to face Remy and Logan. The latter pulled their arm away from Remy, taking in the appearances of the other two.

The one in red (Roman, Logan learned as Remy introduced them) had died his hair the colors of the rainbow, and it was impressively well done. His red shirt read # _FEMINIST_  in large white font. The other, Virgil (an odd but interesting name—Logan made a mental note to research it later on), had his hair dyed a deep shade of purple. On the front of the pink hoodie was a rainbow design, as well as a few buttons pinned to the fabric. One of the pins was black and contained two Mars symbols connected together, while the other had the transgender pride colors and the word  _Ally_ in black. He also wore dark, smudged eye-shadow beneath his eyes, and Logan wondered what the purpose of that was. It made him look tired and uneasy, though the smile on his lips suggested otherwise; he seemed comfortable around Roman, who Logan assumed was his partner, which was confirmed by Remy.

“It’s nice to meet you two,” Logan said, giving them a small wave. Virgil, with the hand that wasn’t tucked into the pocket of his sweater, snapped and formed the shape of a gun with his fingers in Logan’s general direction.

“You too,” he said. Already, Logan could tell these two were… interesting. They had much in common with Remy, especially Roman, who seemed to be more… flamboyant.  _Extra,_ as Remy sometimes put it. “This your first Pride?” Virgil asked as Remy and Logan sat in the stools beside the pair. They took up almost the entire bar, but it didn’t seem as if many people were going to be coming into the cafe anyway. 

“Yes, it is.” Logan answered, hoping that their smile didn’t look too uncomfortable.

“Mine too. Roman’s been going since he came out, though, and I’m pretty sure Remy’s the same way, so no worries. They know what they’re doing, and won’t force us to be around too many people,” Virgil continued, looking up at Roman and elbowing him in the side. Roman wheezed and snapped to attention. “Right, Ro?” Roman nodded and pressed his lips to the side of Virgil’s head. Logan couldn’t help but notice that their (Lo) and Roman’s (Ro) nicknames were similar; it brought a small, genuine smile to their lips. Maybe they’d fit in just fine with this group. At least crowds wouldn’t be too big of an issue, if they planned on avoiding them. 

“D needs to hurry that little booty of his up,” Roman sighed down at his phone before setting it on the counter, shaking his head. 

Remy gasped, leaning past Logan to speak directly in Roman’s face. “Is he coming? Right now?” His tone sounded overly excited. Logan was about to ask who this ‘D’ person was, until Remy turned to them and explained. “D is the surprise.” Well. Not much of an explanation. Logan rolled their eyes just at the same moment Virgil did, and both of them cracked small smiles. It seemed they had more in common with Virgil than they did with either Roman or Remy. The ‘R’s, they decided to call them.

“Duh, I told you I was gonna introduce them,” Roman said, taking a moment to sip from the coffee cup sat on the counter beside his phone. “He should be here soon, but he takes forever to respond to texts, so who knows.”

Logan gave Remy a pointed look. “Is this another blind date situation?” They asked, and glowered when Remy only grinned. “I told you, I don’t think—”

“Lo, really, you gotta give it a shot, at least. You never know, pup, he could be the one!”

“You also said that about the creep you set me up with that asked for a lock of my hair for—“ Logan raised their hands for air quotes, “—‘business reasons.’ I’m starting to think you just have bad taste.”

Remy took a deep breath and pressed a palm to his chest as if he’d just been shot. “I take… extreme offense to that. Besides, I’ve never even met D, he isn’t my taste, he’s theirs!” Remy gestured to Roman and Virgil. Roman lit up and nodded, evidently very invested in the romantic life of Logan, who he barely even knew, if at all.

Logan sighed, conceding. “Fine. I’ll try not to be so pessimistic.”

“That’s the spirit!” Remy exclaimed, patting Logan on the back with such force that it nearly knocked their glasses from their face.

When D arrived, the five of them moved from the bar to a booth so they could have proper conversations without leaving anyone out. Logan ended up sitting in between Remy and D, which they were positive was planned. They stayed quiet for much of the conversation that the others had, as did Virgil, who instead looked down at his phone, scrolling seemingly endlessly on his screen. D (Logan was determined to find out his full name at some point, surely it couldn’t just be a single letter) wore a shirt similar to Logan’s, but it was black instead of white, and the agender colors were neatly contained within the shape of a spade. Upon seeing the shirt, Logan had asked for D’s pronouns, for clarification, to which he had responded, “He/him or they/them are both fine, really. I don’t care much about what I’m called as long as people don’t assume I’m a man or a woman.” 

Logan had never met another agender person before, not face-to-face, anyway, so something about being seated beside a fellow person of their… kind… was oddly validating and gave them a warm feeling in their chest, even with the differences in their pronouns. 

Logan also noticed (they were one to notice quite a bit) a wristband with the aromantic colors on D’s wrist. Logan didn’t know much about the LGBTQ+ community, just that they were part of it, so they didn’t really understand at first why these people would attempt to set them up romantically with an aromantic person. They’d have to ask about it later, do research, find out more about that side of the community in order to avoid making any assumptions.

They found themself lost in their own thoughts, until they felt a pressure on the outside of their leg that snapped them back to attention. They looked down to see D’s knee touching their own; understandably, the booth was quite cramped, but the knowing (yet somehow innocent) smile D gave them suggested that the contact was not caused simply by a lack of space.

Logan felt their cheeks grow warm and averted their gaze, hoping no one else noticed the red hue tinting their face.


End file.
